


Smoke

by recordmachined



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: Brian was usually uncomfortable with Roger's smoking habit. But, he felt strangely aroused on this particular occasion.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! This is my very first Maylor so go easy on me. I've been reading so many amazing new stories here and I was inspired to write one of my own. In my head, I picture this story to be set sometime in the late 70s or early 80s.
> 
> It's been ages since I've written a fanfic but I'm quite happy with the way this turned out. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> P.S. Kudos and comments are my life's blood.

Sitting on an empty park bench, Roger pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Holding one between his lips, he flicked on the lighter and let the small flame ignite the tip. His cheeks hollowed as he took a long and much-needed drag, allowing the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it out into the cold, night air.

Since the hour was late, the park was empty, illuminated by the dull glow of the streetlights. A cool breeze wisped through the air, making him shiver as he took another drag. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he reclined on the bench and turned his gaze towards the inky blackness of the sky. Stars adorned the dark expanse and a waning half-moon was peaking through the branches of the trees.

It was calming and helped Roger clear his wandering mind.

Involuntarily, his eyes began drawing constellations across the sky. A quiet huff of laughter escaped his lips when he realised what he was doing. He had never really cared much for stars or stargazing until he had met Brian, whose love for the stars and space was so infectious that Roger couldn't help but see the beauty of it all. Or perhaps it was merely Brian's unbridled enthusiasm that endeared him so much.

Thoughts of Brian brought him back to the present and he sighed, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. What had started off as a much-needed moment of solitude was now beginning to leave him with a creeping sense of unease.

~

With one knee pressed against his chest, Brian sat alone in the studio, staring at the chair that had been occupied by Roger moments ago. Brian pressed the pads of his fingers against his tired eyes as he remembered the loud bang of the door when Roger had stormed out of the studio. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head on his knees, a sigh escaping his thin lips.

He had no idea where Freddie and John had gone off to, having made themselves scarce when the argument had gotten louder. Freddie had tried to calm them down, urging them to quit it and stop behaving like children. To which, Roger, in the heat of the moment, had eloquently asked him to fuck off. With an exasperated, "Bite each other's heads off for all I care, dears," Freddie had walked off, dragging a resigned John with him.

For the life of him, Brian couldn't recall how it had all begun, but it had somehow escalated. Now here he was, sitting alone and wishing he could press rewind on the past thirty minutes of his life.

It wasn't as if they never fought. On the contrary, there were very few occasions when they had managed to go an entire week without bickering over the most trivial things in the studio. It hardly bothered them. They squabbled with each other in the silliest ways and loved each other in every way.

But events of the last thirty minutes had left Brian feeling uncommonly anxious. The yelling had gotten louder, expletives rolling out of both their tongues. Both had been at each other's throats until Brian had uncharacteristically muttered a rather nasty jib at Roger, who had made a crude hand gesture before storming out.

After about ten minutes of reminiscence and ten seconds of making up his mind, Brian stood up and grabbed his jacket. The simmering anger that Brian had felt dissipated leaving him with a sense of remorse and all he wanted was to set things right with Roger. Hoping that Roger had cooled off himself and felt the same, he made his way outside, knowing where he would find him.

The night air was cold, creeping under his jacket as he shoved his fingers into his pockets. He swiftly crossed the street, making his way towards the park, his eyes searching for Roger. As soon as he spotted him, an automatic smile stretched across his lips.

The slight luminescence coming from the streetlights set off a soft glow around Roger's golden hair, who hadn't noticed him yet. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, Brian took slow, leisure steps towards the other man, letting his gaze drink in this sight before him. His breath hitched when Roger brought his fingers to his lips before hollowing his cheeks to suck on the cigarette.

Brian was usually uncomfortable with Roger's smoking habit, often coaxing him into quitting it altogether. But, he felt strangely aroused on this particular occasion. Roger looked extremely enchanting, sitting on the bench with the soft white smoke whirling around him. Perhaps it was their fight that had left Brian feeling needy, muddling his thought process, and leaving him aching with a desperate need to touch Roger.

With the former intention of an apology forgotten, Brian made his way toward the bench with different desires on his mind.

~

Roger had pulled out his second cigarette and lit it up. He knew quite well that smoking wasn't the answer and lately, he had been trying to cut down for Brian's sake. But he invariably had a guilty penchant for a cigarette whenever he was stressed or upset.

Right now, he was both.

Kicking a nearby stone in frustration, Roger cursed out loud and took another deep drag. As he blew out a cloud of smoke into the air, the back of his neck prickled with the sensation of being watched. He glanced around and spotted the lanky form of Brian making his way towards him. When their gazes met, he regarded Brian's hazel eyes burning with desire. All the stress and sadness he'd felt moments ago dispelled and a familiar tingle shot through his body.

The dim light casting shadows beneath Brian's prominent cheekbones made Roger's breath hitch. His fingers yearned to entwine themselves through Brian's glorious curls.

As Brian came closer, Roger found himself holding his breath in anticipation.

"May I join you?" Brian asked, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"Do you even have to ask?" Roger stretched out his left arm. "Get over here."

Smiling and grasping the outstretched arm, Brian sat down next to Roger, tugging his arm and pulling him onto his lap. Roger smirked as he straddled Brian, folding his knees on either side of his waist. With his arms curled around Brian's neck and Brian's arms securely resting on his waist, Roger pressed himself flush against Brian's chest.

With their eyes locked, Roger brought the cigarette to his mouth, sucking on it in a manner that had no modesty whatsoever. Brian chuckled, stroking his palms along Roger's thighs. With a sly smile, Roger flicked the cigarette butt over his shoulder and turned his head to blow out the smoke. Warm fingers on his cheek halted him. He quirked a questioning eyebrow at Brian, whose face had inched closer, noses almost touching.

Brian gave him a slight nod.

A thin wisp of smoke escaped Roger's parted lips, ghosting around them. Brian's nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, an involuntary shudder running up his spine. The scent of the tobacco mixed with the scent of Roger's cologne was driving Brian's senses into an overdrive. He cupped Roger's face with both his hands before surging forward and pressing their lips together.

Roger melted into the kiss, his hands entwining in Brian's hair, fingers twisting among the curls. He licked into Brian's mouth, their tongues meeting with furious urgency drawing out moans that drowned in each other's mouths. Brian bit down on Roger's lower lip, sucking on it, making Roger moan and writhe on his lap. He pulled Roger closer in an effort to eliminate any remaining space between them. The action caused their hips to jerk against each other, brushing their hardening trousers together.

Roger pulled away from their frantic snog when he couldn't breathe anymore. Resting his forehead against Brian's, he closed his eyes and felt their erratic breathing slowing.

"Bri," he whispered, his lips fluttering light kisses along Brian's jaw. "I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't--"

"Shh," Brian hushed him, gently caressing the nape of Roger's neck. "I'm sorry too, and we can talk about it later." And before Roger could say anything else, Brian's lips were on his neck, kissing and biting the soft, heated flesh. His hands slipped underneath Roger's shirt, wanting to feel Roger's skin against his palms.

"Fuck, Brian," Roger gasped, snaking his hand down and flattening his palm on Brian's crotch.

Brian moaned against his neck, bringing his own hands down Roger's hips before squeezing his bum.

"Hmm, Bri," Roger whined. "We're in a public place."

"Says the man who has his hand on my cock," Brian replied dryly.

Roger giggled and buried his nose in Brian's neck. Brian smiled, warmth unfurling in his chest. He knew they would probably end up arguing over some mindless matter in the studio within a couple of days but, he also knew that they would be all right.

"So..." Brian started.

Roger pulled back to meet his gaze. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright and sparkling with affection.

"So..." Roger parroted.

"I guess this settles everything thing," Brian comprehended with a grin.

Roger returned his smile. "Yeah, I guess it does. Next time we fight, just make sure you start kissing me before I storm out."

Brian huffed out a breathless laugh before pecking Roger's lips. "You are a bloody menace."

"You love me for it," Roger said cheekily, entwining their fingers before standing up and tugging Brian along with him.

"God knows, I do," Brian murmured against Roger's hair before pressing a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Home then?" Roger asked, leading the way, their hands still joined.

Brian nodded. "Let's go."


End file.
